Next Door
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang psycho berusia 34 tahun jatuh cinta pada tetangga barunya yaitu seorang lelaki manis berusia jauh dibawahnya, lelaki bernama Yesung yang masih berusia 13 tahun. /'hanya ada kau dan aku'/'apa sih maunya lelaki sialan itu'/'jangan dekati kyuhyun lagi yesung-ah, dia psycho'/ Kyusung/ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**AN : **Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita Creepypasta, ini bukan asli dari pemikiranku, aku menulis apa yang aku ingat saja dan tidak sepenuhnya sama. Judul juga sama tapi tambahkan kata 'Girl' didepan Next Door XD

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari pertama aku menempati rumah baruku disebuah desa kecil jauh dari pusat kota bersama _eomma. _Kami pindah bukan karena apa-apa, aku terkena penyakit paru-paru jadi Dokter menyarankan agar pindah kepedesaan karena udara disana masih segar daripada dikota yang penuh dengan asap kendaraan bermotor atau asap dari pabrik dan itu tentu akan memperburuk keadaanku.

Rumah yang kami tempati tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, terdiri dari dua kamar, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, basement, Wc dan kamar mandi disetiap kamar, itu mempermudahkan kami pergi ketoilet.

Didepan rumahku ada sebuah rumah yang sangat terurus berwarna biru langit, taman rumah itu sangat indah dipenuhi bunga mawar berwarna merah darah, setiap ada angin lewat maka harum bunga itu pasti sampai kepenciumanku.

"Yesung-ie~" Nah, itu suara _eomma_ sedang memanggilku. Segera aku keluar dari kamarku yang terletak dipaling depan menuju suara eomma yang aku yakin berada diruang tamu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama aku sudah sampai disana, disalah satu sofa duduk seorang lelaki berusia kira-kira 35 Tahun sedang menyesap minuman yang dibuat _eomma_.

"Nde eomma," Jawabku membuat lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Ya ampun, lelaki itu sangat tampan, entahlah kenapa aku merasa begitu tertarik padanya, padahal usiaku baru 13 Tahun.

"Sini duduklah, dia tetangga didepan rumah kita." _Eomma_ menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya, aku menurut lalu berjalan mendekati orang tersebut, semakin dekat maka semakin tampan juga rupa si lelaki.

Duduklah aku disebelah _eomma_, didepanku duduk si lelaki, dia tersenyum manis kearahku dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat semakin tampan. Apa _eomma_ akan menjadikannya _appa_ tiriku? Tidak mungkin'kan.

"Dia anakku, Kim Yesung. Suamiku meninggal ketika dia berumur 9 tahun," Aku menundukkan kepalaku sekilas dan dia mengikuti hal yang sama.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku pemilik rumah didepan kalian. Senang mempunyai tetangga lelaki manis sepertimu," Lagi-lagi lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum lebar padaku, entahlah. Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa, _eomma_ nampak baik-baik saja dengan hal itu, dan seperinya _eomma_ tidak merasakan keanehan.

"Nde. Aku harus memanggil anda apa?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Dia tersenyum lagi dengan menundukkan wajahnya nampak malu, tidak lama dia mengangkatnya lagi. "Kyuhyun saja."

"Memang usia Kyuhyun-ssi berapa?"

"34 Tahun, Yesung-ah." Perkiraanku benar bukan? Hanya lebih 1 tahun dari apa yang kupikirkan, usianya hanya beda 4 tahun dari _eomma_ku, tapi jujur lelaki bernama Kyuhyun ini terlihat lebih muda dari usianya.

"Ah! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Dia mengangguk senang, _eomma_ mengelus kepalaku membuatku menatapnya bingung. "Aku pulang dulu Ms. Kim, Yesung-ah. Terima kasih jamuannya,"

Dia berdiri, tingginya tentu melebihi tinggiku, jika aku berada disampingnya maka aku terlihat semakin pendek, dan benar sana, saat aku berjalan bersama dia dan _eomma_ menuju pintu tinggiku hanya sebatas dadanya, bahkan lebih pendek lagi.

"Kalau Yesung-ie mau kerumahku, datang saja ne, aku punya banyak mainan." Kyuhyun berkata lembut sambil tangannya mengacak rambutku pelan membuatnya berantakan, tapi aku tidak protes melainkan mengangguk patuh.

.

.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyuhyun, kesannya biasa saja tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia mengintaiku, terbukti dari setiap aku pergi kesekolah dengan sepedaku dia berada didepan jendela dengan tatapan mata tajamnya tertuju padaku.

Hampir setiap hari aku merasa diawasi olehnya, bahkan ketika aku berada didalam rumah disaat _eomma_ pergi bekerja dia berada ditaman rumahnya dan menatap kearah jendela kamarku, dan itu membuatku sangat takut.

Anjing didepan rumahku melolong keras, aku hampir terjatuh dari kursi meja belajarku karena kaget, sial bagiku, kenapa anjing itu berada diluar rumah, terlebih rumah biasa aku meletakkan anjingku sudah hampir hancur, dan anjing yang kuberi nama Kkoming itu sedang kelaparan, aku lupa memberi makannya beberapa hari ini.

Terpaksa aku mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya penuh dengan makanan anjing kesukannya, sesudah itu aku pergi keluar rumah dan meletakkan mangkuk itu didepan rumahnya, dengan lahap Kkoming memakan itu, kuusap lembut bulu hitamnya, dia mendengkur manja lalu melompat kepahaku minta disayang. Aku tertawa melihat sikap anjing ini.

Hari mulai malam, aku berhenti bermain dengan Kkoming dan membiarkan ajingku tidur setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Aku kembali menemukan Kyuhyun diseberang sana sedang memperhatikanku, aku yang ketakutan segera masuk kerumah dan mengunci pintu sampai _eomma_ datang jam 8 Malam ini.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, aku mulai muak dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutku kekanak-kanakan. Aku berniat melaporkan kepada _eomma_ku hari ini, tapi _eomma_ lebih dulu memberitahuku hal tentang Kyuhyun yang membuatku lebih ketakutan dari biasanya.

"Yesung-ie, kumohon jangan bermain kerumah Kyuhyun atau menyapanya lagi, dia itu sedang dicari-cari polisi, dia tahanan yang lepas." Aku kaget setengah mati, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, terlebih disaat dia tetap didepan rumahnya memperhatikanku lewat jendela yang kebetulan memenuhi rumah sederhana ini.

"Kenapa penduduk disini tidak melaporkannya?" Ketusku kesal. Apakah semua orang disini bodoh membiarkan tahanan sepertinya dibiarkan tinggal dan bergaul bersama warga sekitar, padahal bisa saja nyawa mereka hilang ditangan buronan sialan itu.

"Eomma tidak tahu Yesung-ie," _Eomma_ku terlihat ketakutan. "Kalau kau sudah pulang sekolah langsung kunci pintu nde, jangan membukakan pintu pada siapa saja, eomma membawa kunci cadangan jadi jika eomma pulang eomma bisa langsung masuk tanpa membangunkanmu."

Aku mengangguk, tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Ya, aku ketakutan. Sangat. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun itu mendobrak pintu dan masuk kedalam rumahku? Aish.

Malam itu pikiranku benar-benar kacau, hampir selamalam aku tidak tertidur hanya karena memikirkan Kyuhyun, esok harinya kantung mata dengan indahnya menghiasi bagian bawah mataku membuatku sungguh sangat kesal.

_Eomma_ sudah berangkat kerja dan aku juga berniat pergi kesekolah, kapankah Kyuhyun berhenti memandangi rumahku? Atau mungkin dia mengincar _eomma_ dan aku untuk dimakan? Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum manis padaku, mau tidak mau aku tersenyum padanya berusaha menutupi kegugupanku, setelah itu aku mengayuh pedal sepedaku meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menghampiri Kkoming dirumahnya, aku mengernyit melihat rumah Kkoming bukan lagi pondokan reot yang hampir roboh, tapi berubah menjadi pondokan bagus dengan warna-warni menyilaukan, didepan rumah Kkoming ada sebuah kotak pos berwarna merah, iseng-iseng kubuka kotak pos itu, aku dibuat tambah bingung lagi melihat ada selembar kertas didalamnya.

Kubuka kertas berwarna merah itu lalu membacanya. _'Kulihat tetangga lain rumahnya hampir hancur, jadi kuperbaiki saja dan ternyata tetangga imut ini suka. Dear Kyuhyun,' _Dengan rasa takut sekaligus penasaran kutengokkan kepalaku kearah rumahnya, dan lagi aku mendapati dia disana sedang duduk dan melambai kearahku. Sialan lelaki itu, maunya apa sih? Membuat orang takut saja.

Aku tersenyum manis walau agak kupaksakan, daripada aku terus-terusan disini lebih baik aku masuk, kulihat Kkoming juga sudah diberi makan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sampai jam 8 Malam ada seseorang membuka pintu rumahku, _eomma_ masuk dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Yesung-ie," Panggil _eomma_ lembut, aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Eomma membelikan makanan kesukaanmu," Ujarnya lagi.

Dan malam itu aku melupakan sedikit tentang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya aku tidak tahan. Aku melapor pada _eomma_ akan sikap Kyuhyun padaku, dan tidak kusangka _eomma_ melaporkannya kepolisi, hari ini tepat didepan mataku Kyuhyun diborgol dan dibawa masuk kemobil polisi. Tapi dia tersenyum padaku dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aku tidak tahu apa.

Malamnya kami, lebih tepanya _eomma_ mendapat teror. Sekitar jam 9 malam kami menerima paket, setelah dibuka ternyata itu adalah sebuah _cutter_ yang masih berdarah, _eomma_ yang ketakutan melapor kembali kepolisi, alhasil Kyuhyunlah yang sebenarnya melakukan itu, hukumannya ditambah menjadi 4 tahun kurungan.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, tapi malam berikutnya aku menerima sebuah paket lagi, aku membukanya dan seketika aku muntah tanpa henti selama sekitar 1 menit, disana... Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.. Dikotak itu anjingku, Kkoming.. Termutilasi dengan sadis, tangannya sudah tidak berada ditempat, begitu juga dengan kedua kaki mungilnya. Ya, Tuhan..

Aku menangis kencang, tiba-tiba _eomma_ ada mendekapku dari belakang. _Eomma_?

"K-Kyu-hyun?" Ucapku terbata. Dadaku naik turun, tangan besarnya melingkari tubuh kecilku erat. Dia tersenyum, seakan senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas darinya saat melihatku.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Mati muda ditangan lelaki brengsek ini? Lagian bagaimana caranya dia bisa lolos? Menyogok polisi-polisi itu? Atau semua ini hanya ilusiku?

"Hanya ada 'KAU' dan 'AKU'," Oh! Ucapan bodoh apa ini? "Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumahku, eomma akan datang sebentar lagi." Mataku mulai berair, rasa takut ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku yang masih berada dipelukan Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan lelaki itu menyentuh mayat Kkoming, dia mengambil darahnya lalu mengoleskannya kepipiku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat membuatnya terkekeh mengerikan, bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku dan menjilat darah disana, bukan hanya sekali dia melakukan itu, melainkan sampai berkali-kali hingga kesadaranku hilang secara perlahan.

.

.

"Yesung-ie," Kepalaku terasa berdenyut, kubuka pelan kedua mataku. Ini jelas bukan dirumahku, kamar ini terasa sangat dingin.. Dan Omo!.. Banyak kepala manusia mengelili tempat aku berbaring sekarang, terlebih ada sebuah akuarium besar dengan sumur darah didalamnya.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu menggantung dan dipaku memenuhi tempat ini, tangan berada dimana-mana, jantung, hati, usus berserakan dilantai.

Kyuhyun berada dipinggiran tempat tidur berlumuran darah ini, aku menatapnya _shock_. "Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kau terlihat sangat pucat." Kyuhyun menuntunku menuju ruang makan, disepanjang rumahnya yang kulihat hanya pisau-pisau masih berdarah, dan terkadang banyak anggota tubuh berserakan. Rasanya aku ingin muntah saat itu juga, dadaku bergemuruh melihat tangan Kyuhyun dipenuhi darah sedang mencengkram kuat tangan kananku.

Sesampainya diruang makan tak kalah beda, disebuah ruangan bawah tanah kulihat sangat gelap hampir tak terlihat apapun dari sini, namun bau busuk entah bau apa ini menguar dari dalam sana. Apakah Kyuhyun makan ditempat ini? Mana bisa?

"Makanlah," Dia menyerahkan semangkuk sup dengan banyak daging didalamnya, aku masih membualatkan mataku, dia memaksaku untuk memakannya. Sementara dia sudah makan sejak tadi, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati hidangan ini.

"Makan Yesung-ie, apa aku perlu menyuapimu?" Aku menggeleng, kusendok sup beserta dagingnya lalu kumasukan kedalam mulutku, rasa daging ini aneh, tapi aku harus mengakuinya lebih enak dari masakan _eomma_ku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku mau pulang setelah ini. Kurasa eomma akan khawatir," Dia tertawa kearahku, seperti menertawakan perkataanku membuatku semakin bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Jangan Yesung-ie, kau disini saja bersamaku." Aku masih memakan sup ini, mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Kyuhyun, memang dia tidak terlihat seperti _psycho_, tapi senyum itu mengerikan.

"W-wae? Eomma akan khawatir," Dia menggeleng sambil menyeringai, baru sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat seperti _psycho_ berdarah dingin dan tak kenal ampun jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Kyuhyun meraih remote TV lalu menghidupaknnya, berita di Tv membuatku hampir pingsan kembali.

"_**Seorang psycho bernama Cho Kyuhyun kembali berulah, dia keluar dari penjara dengan memeberikan uang kepada pihak polisi.. Ditemukan mayat seorang perempuan berusia 30 tahun dengan bagian tubuh bawahnya hilang.. Disana tertulis dengan darah 'Kim Yesung, aku mencintaimu,' dan diduga mayat ini adalah ibu dari sang anak bernama Kim Yesung. Belum ditemukan dimana bagian tubuh perempuan malang tersebut, diduga Cho Kyuhyun membawanya entah kemana. Sekarang lelaki itu sedang dicari-cari polisi, jika anda melihatnya harap laporkan pada pihak berwajib."**_

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Tanpa aku jelaskan kalian sudah bisa menebak daging apa yang dimakan Yesung'kan? Ada yang mau ini TBC aja? #Ngarep.. kalo ada yang mau sequel aku menggeleng tegas.. Aku lebih baik buat chap 2 drpd sequel XD .. **

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**AN : **Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita Creepypasta, ini bukan asli dari pemikiranku, aku menulis apa yang aku ingat saja dan tidak sepenuhnya sama. Judul juga sama tapi tambahkan kata 'Girl' didepan Next Door XD

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya aku masih tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun, jujur aku ingin sekali makan makanan normal, hidup dikehidupan yang normal dan kembali bersekolah, tapi lelaki berumur ini tidak memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumahnya yang penuh darah dan bangkai manusia ini.

Aku kesepian, sudah 3 hari aku terkurung disini dan selama itu juga aku berfikir jalan keluar. Tapi saat aku hampir berhasil Kyuhyun malah mengetahuinya, hari ini. Dia membawa seorang manusia untuk dimutilasi, entahlah, dia gila hingga membunuh adalah kesenangannya.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan bangkai-bangkai manusia itu tapi dia menolak dan malah memperbanyaknya. Kyuhyun membunuh siapa saja yang berani memerintahnya, tapi dia selalu menuruti apa perkataanku seakan aku ini majikannya, dan dia anjing yang patuh.

Tapi saat aku menyuruhnya membersihkan tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala itu ia malah marah, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Kyuhyun sangat penurut padaku dan memberikan apapun yang aku mau asalkan aku tetap bersamanya, ya aku senang saja, dalam sekejap makanan maupun mainan yang aku mau ada didepan mata entah bagaimana ia membelikannya.

Aku menatapnya jengah, sekarang kami berada diruang bawah tanah, dimana dulu aku mencium bau busuk dari atas sana saat pertama aku masuk keruang makannya. Kyuhyun disana sedang menguliti remaja berumur 17 tahun itu, malang sekali nasibnya. Setelah Kyuhyun memenggal kepala dan darah remaja itu memuncrat memenuhi tubuh dan wajah tampannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat kapak besarnya lalu menghantamkannya kepaha si remaja, setelah terlepas Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mengigitnya penuh nafsu.

Huek~ Aku muak seketika. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, mulutnya penuh daging mentah manusia yang masih berdarah.

"Yesung-ei, gwenchana?" Dia mendekat padaku, bau darah semakin tercium membuatku semakin mual. Aku menggeleng seraya menggerakkan tanganku agar dia jangan mendekat, tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekat otomatis isi perutku semakin terkuras.

"Apa Yesung-ie butuh obat?" Aku kembali menggeleng. "Aku mau keatas," Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tangannya yang berdarah menggendong tubuhku ala bridal lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun menuju kamar. Setelah membaringkanku sepertinya Kyuhyun kembali keruang bawah tanah lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Sialan lelaki itu, aku baru dua kali ini melihatnya makan daging manusia secara langsung, apa rasanya seenak itu jika belum dimasak?

.

.

Malam ini dia tidak keluar seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tidur sambil memelukku. Aku takut berada diruangan ini, syukurlah Kyuhyun mengerti dan dia memelukku sangat erat, kutenggelamkan kepalaku kedadanya agar tidak melihat tubuh dan kepala manusia dibelakangku.

Sering juga aku mendengar suara-suara pekikan, mengerang, dan jeritan dimalam hari seperti ini, suara itu lebih tepat berasal dari basement tempat dimana Kyuhyun meletakkan mobil dan mayat manusia membuatku semakin takut.

Dibelakang rumah Kyuhyun adalah hutan, biasanya terdengar suara serigala atau apa itu mengaung sangat nyaring. Aku tidak menyangka rumah Kyuhyun semenyeramkan ini, padahal luarnya terlihat seperti rumah idaman anak-anak sepertiku.

"Yesung-ie," Aku mendongak menatapnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tangannya lalu turun dari ranjang untuk memakai jaketnya. "Aku mau mencari manusia," Ucapnya.

Itu artinya aku dia tinggalkan sendirian dirumah menyeramkan ini. "Aku ikut!" Seruku. Dia nampak kaget tapi seperdetik kemudian dia mengangguk, tangan Kyuhyun terulur padaku, dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya. Dan kami berdua berjalan kebasement untuk mengambil mobil.

Jalanan terlihat sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang lewat. Lama kami menempuh perjalanan sesekali Kyuhyun melihat kekiri-kekanan jalan memastikan apakah ada orang. Dia tersenyum melihat didepan kami ada seorang perempuan, dia menghentikan mobilnya didepan orang itu.

"Apa butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Penipu ulung, siapa yang tidak mau padanya? Dengan wajah setampan itu tentu saja para wanita tidak menduga jika sebenarnya ia seorang psycho sialan.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Setelah Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk barulah perempuan itu masuk dan duduk dijok belakangku, perempuan muda dan sangat cantik, sayangnya dia akan mati muda setelah ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, perempuan itu tidak menaruh curiga sama sepertiku saat pertama kali melihat rumah Kyuhyun. Kami bertiga masuk kedalam, kudengar dia mendesah takut. Namun segera Kyuhyun menusukkan pisau tajam kedadanya, perempuan malang tersebut mengerang kencang, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menusukkannya dan darah mengenai bajuku, suara-suara tulang patah terdengar memilukan ditelingaku.

Kyuhyun menarik pisau tajamnya hingga perut perempuan itu terbelah, aku dapat melihat jantungnya masih sedikit berdetak, yang artinya si perempuan belum mati sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa aku seakan menyukai adegan ini, aku terus menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengeluarkan isi perut si wanita, sementara wanita itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Kyuhyun melempar jantung si wanita kebelakang, lalu menarik usus itu hingga terburai, dengan ganas Kyuhyun melahap hati si wanita seakan itu santapan terlezat didunia. Lalu Kyuhyun menusukkan jarinya kemata si wanita lalu mencongkelnya, mata itu sudah terkeluar, syaraf-syarafnya sudah putus karena ditarik Kyuhyun, dan aku hanya diam menyaksikan Kyuhyun memasukan bola mata itu kemulutnya.

Paha lembek si wanita Kyuhyun gigit, darahnya ia jilati, sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sadar akan kehadiranku. Kyuhyun mengambil kapak didekatnya lalu mengiris jari-jari lentik itu, dia membuang kukunya terlebih dahulu baru memasukan kemulutnya.

Menggigit-gigitnya sampai yang tersisa hanya tulang. Setelah merasa puas Kyuhyun berdiri, tatapan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Maaf aku tidak membagimu. Jika kau mau akan aku carikan," Gila. Bodoh. Aku malah mengangguk, dia merangkulku meninggalkan mayat tak berbentuk itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku duduk termenung disofa, sofa ini banyak terdapat tangan manusia sehingga aku merasa tangan-tangan itu menyentuhku, aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian tadi malam. Tanganku terasa gatal, aku ingin juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang, menghantam tubuh mereka dengan kapak seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," Setelah kuteriakkan namanya dia keluar. "Ada apa?" Dia mendudukan dirinya disebelahku dan tangannya merangkul pundakku. "Aku ingin membunuh." Ucapku yakin, Kyuhyun menatapku dan mengangguk.

"Akan aku carikan untukmu. Kau mau perempuan atau laki-laki?" Aku berfikir terlebih dahulu, setelah itu menyeringai. "Laki-laki. Kita bermain dulu dengannya Kyuhyun-ssi, kau carikan ne." Lanjutku manja, dia gemas melihatku, kedua pipinya beralih mencubit pipiku.

Setelah itu melakukan hal yang belum pernah kami, atau lebih tepatnya aku lakukan. Dia mencium bibirku, dan lagi seakan aku ini sudah gila aku malah diam saja membiarkan dia melumat habis bibirku, rasa besi berkarat memenuhi mulutku.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar sayang." Dia menyeringai setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Ah! Aku sungguh gila. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku hingga aku seperti ini? Aku ingin membunuh? Sebenarnya apa yang dia berikan padaku? Ilmu apa?

Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri, tapi seberapapun aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku agar kembali kejalan yang benar, rasa ingin membunuh itu tetap aku rasakan, aku berjalan menjauhi sofa lalu mengambil pisau tajam didekat Tv, rasanya aku ingin menyayatkan pisau ini ketubuh seseorang, sialan Kyuhyun itu, kenapa lama sekali.

"Aku datang sayang." Suara Kyuhyun masuk kependengaranku, aku berbalik melihat dia membawa seorang lelaki, mulut lelaki itu dibekap dan dia nampak lemas. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Dia menyerahkan pria muda itu padaku. Belum sempat mangsaku sadar aku sudah menusukkan pisau tajamku kelehernya, huh! Pria lemah, dia langsung mati dan terjatuh kelantai. Padahal aku mau bermain-main dulu dengannya.

"Kau membutuhkan alat apa sayang?" Kyuhyun mendekatiku, dan lagi mencium bibirku penuh mesra. "Tidak ada." Balasku singkat. Sekarang saatnya aku menggoreskan pisau tajam itu ketubuhnya.

Ya! Tuhan.. Iblis apa yang merasuki diriku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali mencoba sadar. Akhirnya aku menghempaskan pisau itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

Aku gila bersama iblis sepertinya. Jika aku diam lebih lama lagi maka dapat dipastikan aku akan berbuat lebih jauh. Aku berlari keluar rumah Kyuhyun menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya disana aku segera masuk kekamar mandi kamarku dan menyegarkan diri, fikiranku sungguh tidak sehat. Ada sisi lain didiriku yang mengatakan ingin membunuh, sementara sisi lainnya mengatakan tidak. Oh! Persetan dengan diri sendiri.

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju aku duduk diranjangku, membaca buku mencoba menenagkan fikiran gilaku akhir-akhir ini. Kulihat Kyuhyun diseberang sana, duduk didepan rumahnya dan memperhatikanku lewat jendela.

Aku mendiamkannya.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya aku mendapat telpon dari haraboeji, beliau memintaku untuk pindah dari rumah itu dan pergi ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama disana. Tapi aku menolak dengan alasan tidak mau menyusahkan mereka, bagaimanapun Ibuku sudah tidak ada dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua diSeoul, aku masih sekolah sementara mereka tidak bekerja, jika tinggal disini mungkin aku bisa membantu para tetangga agar bisa mendapatkan uang.

Akhirnya harabeoji menyerah, dia menyuruhku menjaga diri dan belajar dengan baik, mereka juga menyarankan jika aku berubah fikiran telpon saja mereka.

Aku masih merasa sedih karena eomma tidak ada disini lagi. Tidak mau berlarut dalam duka aku pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda. Kyuhyun disana seperti menghadangku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan melewatinya.

Sepulang sekolah aku membeli anak anjing pomerian berwarna putih, aku memutuskan memberinya nama Melo, aku berharap kehadiran anak anjing ini bisa mengurangi kebosanan diriku dirumah.

Aku mendapat uang dari seorang temanku bernama Siwon, sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi dia memaksaku, dia mengatakan uang hariannya lebih dari cukup, karena itulah dia memberikan setengahnya padaku. Tidak kusangka banyak juga sampai aku bisa membeli anjing dan membeli makanan untuk seminggu.

Kali ini aku meletakkan Melo didalam kamarku, aku membuatkan kandang sendiri untuknya, tempat untuk dia buang air, dan makan.

Selesai belajar, aku bermain bersama Melo, sepertinya dia lelah. Jadi aku membiarkannya tidur.

Esok harinya aku memberikan Melo makan dan membersihkan kandangnya, setelah yakin bersih dan seluruh rumah sudah terkunci rapat, aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju sekolah. Hari ini aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun menghadangku seperti biasa.

.

.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Siwon memberiku uang, dan lagi aku tidak dapat menolak meski merasa tidak nyaman. Hari ini aku mengajaknya kerumahku, dia membonceng memakai sepedaku, sementara aku berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kami terlihat seperti orang pacaran, tapi jujur aku sedikit menyukainya, selain dia baik dia juga sering mengajariku belajar. Sesampainya dirumah aku membukakan pintu untuknya, Siwon masuk duluan sementara aku mengawasi sekitarku kalau-kalau ada Kyuhyun, dan aku benar, dia duduk dipohon dekat rumahku, tatapan matanya tidak bersahabat.

Tidak mau memikirkan itu akhirnya aku masuk menyusul Siwon. Kami bermain bersama Melo sekitar hampir 1 Jam, dan akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang karena mobilnya sudah menjemput.

Keesokannya lagi sepulang sekolah aku menerima paket, aku takut kejadian dimana Kkoming dimutilasi terulang lagi. Perlahan kubuka kotak itu..

Sungguh.. Aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi... Kondisi Melo lebih mengenaskan dibanding Kkoming, kepala anjingku sudah hilang.. dan aku tahu siapa pelakunya..

Aku berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun dan mendobrak pintu itu.. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku terlalu lama.. Aku membenci lelaki brengsek itu..

"Yesung-ie.." Dia menyeringai lebar.. "Berhenti bermain-main Kyuhyun-ssi, biarkan aku hidup tenang.." Dia semakin tertawa.. Aku mengambil kapak didekatku bersiap membunuhnya..

Kedua mataku terasa dibutakan oleh amarah.. Dengan yakin aku mengangkat kapakku dan memotong kaki kiri Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun mengerang nyaring.. Namun emosiku masih terasa diubun-ubun dan tidak puas jika tidak melihat namja sialan ini mati.

Kyuhyun menantang permainanku, dia mengambil pisau lalu mengarahkannya keleherku.

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung, apa aku salah membunuh apa yang berdekatan denganmu?" Kyuhyun tertatih menahan berat tubuhnya menggunakan satu kaki.. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," Ucapnya kemudian membuatku semakin muak.

Krak~ Suara tulang patah menggema diruangan itu. Aku tidak peduli, kapak ditanganku sudah penuh darah Kyuhyun, aku memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian.. Aku puas, kulayangkan lagi sebuah pisau hingga menancap dimatanya..

Aku mendekati kepala Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah tidak bernyawa, kukecup bibirnya ringan. "Baru aku mencintaimu.." Ucapku, kemudian aku tertawa dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sekarang targetku adalah mendapatkan Siwon tanpa ada yang menghalagi..

**END**

**Kalian takut tapi minta lanjut TwT .. Yasudah aku lanjut aja.. Aku tahu chap ini aneh banget.. Entah kenapa saat aku buat ini perutku mual YmY .. aku jd lebh sering lihat kebelakang takut kalo ada Kyuhyun atau Yesung XD ..**

**Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Yesung jadi kayak gitu jawabannya : **Dia kelamaan melihat Kyuhyun membunuh jadi pengen juga.. Jadi dia mencoba, tapi ingat klo itu dosa Yesung gak jadi bunuh orang dan lari.. Dia sadar didalam dirinya ada jiwa psikopat/pembunuh.. dan saat kesabarannya benar-benar habis sisi psikopatnya muncul, dan akhirnya Ye bunuh Kyu, dan itulah sifat Ye sebenarnya..

**Pada bingung? Tanyakan direview**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **YeWon/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn **: Gore, Psychopath, Bloody Story, Death Cara, Bad Ending, Typo, Absurt, Weird. Etc

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus menusukkan pisau dapurku ketubuh perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang didepanku, aku sungguh kesal padanya, Siwon –orang yang aku cintai berpacaran dengan perempuan bernama Tiffany ini.

Darahnya membuat baju seragamku ternodai, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan itu. Tubuh tanpa nyawanya terjatuh ketanah, sekarang aku mulai mencincang-cincang tangannya, selagi Kyuhyun hidup dan membuatkanku makanan dari daging manusia, pertulah bagian kesukaanku.

Aku menyayat perutnya secara rapih, ususnya kelihatan, cairan dari dalam perutnya mengenai daging kesukaanku ini, tanpa mempedulikan itu aku memakan dagingnya, ternyata nikmat juga.

Aku lanjut memecah kepalanya menggunakan batu didekatku, aku ambil matanya untuk kumakan seperti permen. Setelah memakan kedua matanya aku beralih pada bagian tubuh yang memiliki banyak daging, paha. Itu juga bagian kesukaanku setelah perut, kuambil dagingnya dan tinggal menyisakan tulangnya saja.

Kumakan daging itu dengan rakus, entahlah. Rasanya sangat enak, kuambil daging dipaha kanannya untuk kubawa kerumah.

Sisa-sisa potongan tubuh remuk itu aku masukan kedalam karung, kuseret karung itu menuju gudang belakang sekolahku setelahnya aku memasukannya kedalam lemari kosong.

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju baru. Yakin tidak ada yang melihat, aku berlari dengan membawa daging manusia didalam bungkusan berwarna hitam ini.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Siwon bermalam dirumah Yesung selama beberapa hari ini untuk menemani lelaki manis itu karena Yesung sering mengeluh ketakutan padanya.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada dimeja makan, Yesung membuatkannya daging panggang, baunya sangat mengugah selera Siwon. Setelah jadi, Yesung meletakkan piring berisi sepotong daging dihadapan Siwon dan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon memasukkan potongan kecil daging itu kemulutnya. "Eum! Enak sekali. Daging apa ini?" Siwon menatap Yesung yang duduk didepannya.

"Eum! Daging spesial hari ini." Jawabnya tanpa menatap mata Siwon. Yesung mengambil sebotol air berwarna kemerahan didalam kulkas.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti daging manusia?" Kegiatan Yesung menungkan air terhenti mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Aish! Yesung, aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau begitu serius?"

Kemudian lelaki tampan itu tertawa keras sambil meneguk minuman dingin itu. "Rasanya seperti wiski,"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Siwon mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga suka daging ini. Aku ingin memakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi."

Mereka berpandangan dalam waktu cukup lama, Yesung menyeringai. Baguslah Siwon suka daging manusia dan minuman dengan campuran darah, ia bisa menjadikan Siwon psycho bersamanya dan memangsa manusia untuk dimakan.

Sementara Siwon membalas seringaian Yesung tak kalah mengerikan. Matanya menyiratkan kekaguman yang sangat pada pria muda dan manis didepannya.

"Kajja habiskan. Kita tidur setelah ini, aku lelah." Yesung menyudahi pandangan mata mereka, tapi Siwon belum juga berhenti menyeringai. Ia sepertinya menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Ya, ia merasa tepat memilih Yesung sebagai tagetnya.

Keesokan paginya mereka terbangun hampir dalam waktu bersamaan. Memang mereka tidur diranjang yang sama dikamar Yesung atas permintaan lelaki manis itu.

"Siwon.. Kau tidak pulang hari ini kan?" Yesung menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap Siwon, Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hari ini adalah hari libur mereka sekolah, Yesung tidak mau sendirian jika Siwon meninggalkannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan disini bersamamu," Siwon tersenyum, senyuman penuh arti. Diusapkan kepala Yesung. "Kau laki-laki, tapi kenapa manja saat bersamaku?"

Yesung menyamankan dirinya, tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Siwon. Tentu Siwon mengerti maksud Yesung, ia memeluk lelaki itu penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Yesung singkat. Siwon tersenyum, ini jelas bukan senyuman seperti biasanya. Ia meletakkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung, lalu menggigit kecil leher itu.

"Siwon! Kau sedang apa?" Yesung berusaha menjauhkan kepala Siwon, namun Siwon malah menahan tangannya agar tidak dapat bergerak. "Merasakan kulitmu."

"Ternyata kau sangat manis untuk dimakan." Yesung dibuat tidak mengerti oleh perkataan Siwon, sementara lelaki itu semakin menggigit kulit lehernya, Yesung merasakan kulit tipisnya berdarah.

"Sakit Siwon. Hentikan," Siwon menjilati darah yang keluar terus dileher Yesung. "Rasa darahmu juga manis."

"Berhenti!" Yesung berseru, kini ia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Siwon. Siwon menampilkan _smirk _terbaiknya.

"Kau membunuh tetangga didepan rumahmu kan?" Tanya Siwon menatap matanya dalam. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Siwon semakin menyeringai.

"Aku sedih, kenapa kau juga membunuh Tiffany. Kau tahu? aku sangat mencintainya, dan daging yang aku makan daging Tiffany'kan?"

"Iya. Perkataanmu benar. Kau menyukai daging dan darah manusi'kan? Baguslah. Aku menyukaimu Siwon, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu masakan aku daging manusia lagi, bawakan aku darah segar. Aku akui kau sangat pintar menghilangkan jejak dan bersenyembunyi."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, akan aku bawakan daging dan darah yang banyak untukmu. Tapi berjanji padaku jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Siwon mengangguk, ia membiarkan Yesung turun dari ranjang sementara ia hanya tinggal menunggu santapan datang.

Kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Ia melihat ada kelainan dengan lelaki itu, setelah ia selidiki ternyata benar. Ia melihat betapa sadisnya Yesung membunuh Kyuhyun. Siwon juga melihat Yesung memutilasi dan memakan daging Tiffany, sebarnya Siwon berpacaran dengan Tiffany hanya untuk memancing kemarahan Yesung, bukan cinta sebenarnya.

Ia juga mencintai Yesung, tapi ia lebih membutuhkan Yesung untuk mencarikannya daging manusia untuk dimakan. Ya, dirinya juga menyukai daging manusia, ayahnya mafia dan ibunya seorang psikopat, otomatis darah ayah dan ibunya berbaur menjadi satu ditubuhnya.

Lama ia menunggu akhirnya Yesung datang membawa plastik besar terlihat berat dan tas yang ada dipunggung Yesung juga terlihat tak kalah berat.

"Bagus!" Seru Siwon bangga. Yesung tertawa senang, ia menyerahkan tas yang berisikan banyak botol itu, didalamnya adalah darah manusia. Dengan lahap Siwon meneguknya, hampir satu botol besar sudah ia habiskan.

"Mana dagingnya?" Yesung membuka bungkusan besar itu, diraihnya beberapa potong yang sengaja ia potong kecil agar mempermudahkan Siwon memakannya. Mereka berdua duduk ditepian ranjang sembari memakan daging yang masih berdarah itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu.." Ucap Siwon ditengah acara makannya. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tentu Siwon, aku mau." Mereka berpandangan dengan saling mencintai. Siwon mengambil pisau diatas meja dekat ranjang Yesung. "Buka bajumu." Titah Siwon, tapi Yesung hanya menjalankan perintah Siwon dengan patuh.

Siwon mulai menggoreskan pisau tajam itu kedada Yesung, terus berjalan sampai keperutnya. Lalu Siwon menjilati darah yang ada ditubuh kekasih barunya, terasa manis dan sayang jika tidak dihabiskan.

Yesung melakukan hal yang sama, ia menjilat darah dari tubuh Siwon sesudah ia menggoreskan pisau tajam tadi ketubuh pacarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap mereka bersamaan, dan saat itu juga darah semakin deras keluar dari tubuh masing-masing setelah keduanya saling menggores dalam tubuh pasangannya.

Begitulah akhirnya. Yesung sangat mencintai Siwon begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun cara mereka menunjukkan rasa cinta itu memang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Karena mereka sama-sama _psychopath_

**.**

**END**

**.**

Ada yang masih mau lanjut katanya. Jadi aku menghormati (?) beberapa orang yang bilang suka cerita kayak gini #toss.. semoga gak mengecewakan. Tp adengan pembunuhan di Chap ini kurang.

Rasa lucu baca komenan kalian XD .. ada yang mual, pengen muntah, tutup mulut, dll.. semoga gak muntah yah, nanti batal puasanya XD ..

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **YeWon/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn **: Gore, Psychopath, Bloody Story, Death Cara, Bad Ending, Typo, Absurt, Weird. Etc

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kami mencari manusia bersama Siwon, setelah dapat seorang perempuan mudah berumur 20 Tahunan aku segera mengajaknya kerumahku, kami berbicara beberapa saat sebelum aku menusukkan pisauku kematanya.

Dia mengerang senyaring yang ia bisa. Sialan perempuan brengsek ini, bagaimana kalau tetanggaku yang lain mendengar? Aku mengambil pisau lain dan langsung menusuk perutnya.

Siwon menyerahkan kapak besar padaku, setelah itu aku berdiri didepannya.

Krak~ Aku memecah kepalanya hingga otaknya keluar dari posisi dimana harusnya, aku mengambil kedua matanya menggunakan tanganku sendiri. Aku menyerahkan pada Siwon membiarkan pacarku itu mengumpulkannya bersama mata-mata lainnya didalam botol air.

Aku semakin bernafsu membunuh, kutancapkan pisauku kedadanya, rongga dada itu terlihat sangat susah untuk kupatahkan, disana banyak tulang dan aku membutuhkan pisau daging atau kapak yang lebih besar.

Kulayangkan kapakku kearah dadanya, seketika jantungnya yang sudah tidak berdetak keluar dari tempatnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan minuman kesukaanku, aku mengambil botol didekatku untuk menampung setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya aku membelah dada sampai keselangkangannya, isi dada dan perutnya keluar. Kali ini Siwon membantuku mengambil dagingnya saja.

Lama kami menguliti perempuan ini akhirnya selesai juga, yang tersisa hanya tulangnya. Siwon memasukkan tulang berdarah itu kedalam karung dan membawanya kegudang rumahku.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanyaku setelah Siwon ikut duduk disebelahku yang tengah mengumpulkan daging segar. "Um! Daging panggang saja," Jawabnya. Tangan nakalnya mengambil sedikit daging berdarah itu lalu menyodorkannya kedepan mulutku.

Aku memakannya dengan patuh, lalu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sampai kami merasa kenyang memakan daging belum dimasak ini.

.

.

Malam harinya Siwon terbangun dan mengeluh lapar, padahal ini sudah jam 1 dini hari dan persediaan daging kami sudah habis.

"Makan roti saja ne," Rayuku mencoba membujuk Siwon, tapi Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tapi dagingnya sudah habis," Lanjutku lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," Rajuknya seperti anak kecil. Menyusahkan saja, malam-malam minta makan. "Baiklah, mana rotinya?" Jawab Siwon akhirnya. Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil roti untuknya. Setelah itu aku kembali berbaring diranjang membiarkan Siwon makan dengan tenang.

"Yesung, aku mau selai." Ucapnya manja. Ya Tuhan, kapan Siwon tidak menyusahkanku sih? Baru saja aku mau menutup mataku tapi suaranya kembali membuat mataku terbuka.

Kali ini bukan terbuka biasa, mataku membelalak melihatnya mengarahkan mata pisau keleherku.

"Aku mau darahmu menjadi selai," Ia menyeringai lebar, Siwon mulai menggoreskan pisau itu melingkari leherku. Darah menetes dari sana, ia segera menyerang leherku menjilati darah disana.

"Sakit bodoh," Aku meringis sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya, tapi ia semakin mendorongku kembali tertidur sementara ia sibuk menyesap darahku.

"Manis sekali," Ucapnya. Pisau itu ia arahkan keperutku, ditusukkannya secara perlahan agar aku merasakan sakit. "Siwon!" Aku berseru berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menatapku lembut, matanya terlihat ia siap membunuhku saat ini juga.

"Sudah kubilang aku lapar," Aku menepis tangannya sebelum ia berhasil menusukkan pisau keperutku. "Mau kemana eoh? Kau pacarku Yesung, harusnya kau menurut."

Aku mencoba menghindarinya, aku turun dari ranjang lalu berlari keluar kamar, kuraih pisau diatas meja sebagai perlawanan. Siwon berjalan linglung kearahku seraya mengarahkan pisaunya.

"Jangan mendekat Siwon, menjauh!" Aku memegang pisau dengan kedua tanganku mengarah padanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut pada Siwon, terlebih tatapan bernafsunya siap memakanku hidup-hidup.

"Siwon! Pergi," _Bugh.. _Kesialan berpihak padaku, aku terjatuh karena tersandung kaki meja membuat Siwon semakin menyeringai. Ia merangkak mendekatiku, pisaunya ia mainkan ditangannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Seruku lagi. Ya Tuhan, ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat tatapan Siwon begitu berbeda. Apa hanya karena lapar Siwon berubah menjadi monster mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau yang jangan menjauh," Dan lagi, aku tak dapat bergerak saat memundur kebelakang aku merasa tembok menghadangku. Sepertinya ini memang akhir dari hidupku.

Tapi aku melihat ada tongkat didekatku, dengan segera kuraih tongkat itu. _ Bugh.. _Kupukulkan tepat kekepalanya membuat Siwon tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku berlari keluar rumah tak tentu arah. Kulihat diujung jalan sana ada seorang berdiri menyandar pada tiang lampu jalan.

Aku menghampirinya.. Tapi tahukan kalian siapa yang kau lihat? Kyuhyun? Dia disana.. Ia berusaha mengejarku dengan satu kakinya yang tersisa sambil tangannya membawa kapak penuh darah.. Aku semakin takut sementara Siwon sudah sadar dan menghadangku diujung jalan satunya.

"Ikut bersamaku," Terdengar Kyuhyun berteriak padaku, Siwon disana menatapku dengan tatapan marahnya. "Arrggghhh!" Aku berteriak takut sambil meremas rambutku frustasi.

"Anak kecil? Kau kenapa?" Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya tertutup. Disampingku berdiri seorang lelaki tampan bertanya cemas kearahku.

"Hyung, tolong aku.. ada hantu, ada yang mau membunuhku." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat meminta perlindungan. "Tenanglah, memang rumahmu dimana?" Ia memegang pundakku yang bergetar.

"Disana." Aku menunjuk rumah yang ada pohon didepannya. Tatapan mataku menyalang melihat kesekitar, Kyuhyun tidak ada, dia hanya halusinasiku karena aku takut, ya aku yakin itu. Siwon, mungkin aku terlalu takut padanya hingga aku menghayal dia menghadangku.

"Orang tuamu mana?" Kami berjalan berdua menuju rumahku, keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan tubuhku. "Mereka sudah meninggal," Ucapku gugup.

Akhirnya kami sampai didepan rumahku, dia hendak membukanya tapi pintu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Siwon disana menatap marah padaku dengan mengangkat pisau.

"Kau membawanya untukku Yesung?" Mata Siwon sedikit membulat marah. Aku menggeleng sambil memundurkan langkahku. "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah sangat ingin memakanmu," Siwon berlari kearahku. Tapi lelaki tadi tidak diam, dia menahan salah satu tangan Siwon membuat pergerakan Siwon terhenti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya anak kecil?" Lelaki itu menepis pisau ditangan Siwon. "Tentu saja memakannya.. Kau fikir?"

"Hyung.. Dia gila.. Dia gila, masukkan dia kerumah sakit hyung.." Ucapku.. Kuku tanganku aku gigiti, kebiasaan buruk yang tidak akan pernah hilang ketika aku takut. "Tenang, adik manis. Memanya apa hubungan kalian?"

"Dia pacarku, jadi aku memiliki hak atasnya," Siwon menjawab sebelum aku membuka mulut. "Hyung.. Dia bohong," Lelaki itu menatap Siwon ragu.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari si lelaki tadi, ia mengambil pisau lalu menatapku penuh amarah. Aku hanya menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tepalak tangan.

Tapi.. _Bruk... _Siwon terjatuh didepanku, lelaki tadi lebih dahulu menusukkan pisaunya kepunggung Siwon. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Hyung.." Lirihku. Dia menatapku seraya tersenyum. "Kajja ikut aku, biarkan dia." Kami berdua berlari dengan berpegangan tangan meninggalkan Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon belum mati sepenuhnya, hanya kesakitan dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Awas kau Yesung, aku akan menemukanmu!" Aku mendengar teriakannya dari kejauhan. Tapi aku hanya diam dan terus mengikuti langkah lelaki yang aku panggil _hyung _tadi.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Sekali lagi kalian aku katain aneh TwT ... Banyak yang takut tapi nulis kata lanjut or next TuT ... Yang tanya aku suka creepypasta itu jawabannya YA aku sangat suka yang berbau psychopath, horror, mystery, mau buku, cerita, film, drama, atau ky dunia lain itu XD ... Tp sayangnya aku parno TmT ...**

**Mian klo jadi gak nyambung.. Kalian mau tau siapa yang menyalamatin Ye itu? Jawabannya adalah Kibum...**

**Ada yang mau next lagi? #aku gelpak# Mending end aja, Ye udh bahagia bersama Bum lho..**

**Biar ini gaje tp.. Review please ^w^**

**-GOMAWO-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Door (Mungkin Titlenya Harus Diganti Yah?) :/**

**.**

** . **

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **YeWon/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn **: Gore, Psychopath, Bloody Story, Death Chara (Ini Nanti), Bad Ending, Typo, Absurd, Weird. Etc

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Aku pidah dari rumah itu kerumah baruku –tidak baru untuk Kibum _hyung. _Ya, memang. Aku lebih memilih ajakan Kibum untuk ikut bersamanya, kebetulan dia juga hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua sama seperti aku.

Kim Kibum namanya, lelaki baik itu masih kuliah entah tahun keberapa dan jururan apa, sehabis pulang kuliah Kibum _hyung _harus kerja ditoko permen didekat rumahku dulu.

Dia mengatakan pada malam itu sehabis toko permen tutup -Kibum memang selalu lewat dekat rumahku- dia melihatku berlari seperti orang ketakutan, setelah lama Kibum _hyung _mendiamkanku aku malah berteriak dan sontak dia lari menghampiriku, akunya.

Rumahku disana telah dia jual dan uang hasil penjualannya ada ditanganku. Sekolahku juga pindah kedekat rumah sederhana Kibum dipinggiran jalan.

Kini aku sudah pulang dari sekolah dan duduk-dudukan diruang tengah rumahnya, biasanya aku akan membuat makanan untuk mengisi perutku, namun entahlah, aku sedang malas.

Aku tidak lagi makan daging dan darah manusia selama tinggal bersama Kibum, dia memberikanku banyak sayuran dan buah-buahan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa karena sudah lama tidak menyentuh makanan sehat tersebut tapi aku tetap memakannya takut membuat Kibum curiga.

Hingga akhirnya aku bisa melupakan kesukaanku pada membunuh, menjadi lebih suka bermain GameBoy, aku tidak lagi minum darah tapi jus buah yang ia buatkan setiap pagi untukku, aku juga tidak lagi memakan daging manusia, daging tersebut sudah Kibum ganti dengan sayuran dan nasi, terkadang dia membelinkanku daging sapi pegunungan.

Setelahnya aku merasa lebih baikan, hidup sehat, dan lepas dari dunia pembunuhan yang kelam. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat aku selalu bangun ditengah malam, aku mendengar dibawah kakiku saat aku tidur diatas _single bed, _suara itu terdengar seperti orang mengasah pisau dan menjerit.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan pada Kibum kalau ada orang yang masuk kedalam rumahnya saat malam, tapi aku takut dia tidak mempercayaiku. Terkadang aku memintanya untuk menamiku sampai aku terlelap, padahal aku juga ingin dia tetap berada didekatku saat malam, namun kulihat Kibum terlalu lelah, makanya aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengirimiku bunga _baby breath, _aku tidak tahu siapa itu karena tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi yang jelas namaku ada disana dan alamat yang dituju adalah rumah Kibum. Setahuku yang mengetahui bunga kesukaanku itu hanya _eomma _dan-?

Tidak mungkin'kan?

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung berlari menuju rumah Kibum. Sesampainya disana aku segera membuka pintu rumahnya karena memang aku memegang kunci ini, setelah kubuka aku berniat berlari menuju toilet, tapi aku malah berhenti dan tidak dapat bergerak ditempatku melihat ada orang didepan sana memegang bunga _baby breath _didepan wajahnya.

"Nuguya?" Tanyaku dengan nada pelan. Dia semakin mendekat dan menyodorkan bunga kedepanku, aku mengambilnya perlahan. Setelah aku ambil kujatuhkan lagi bunga tersebut melihat siapa orang yang memberinya untukku.

"Hai Yesung, lama tidak bertemu." Sapanya dengan nada mengejek.

Didepanku berdiri seorang Choi Siwon, senyuman, _ani_ seringaiannya melebar melihat ketakukan diwajahku. Perlahan aku memundur bersiap kabur, tapi dia terlebih dahulu menahan tanganku.

"Ayolah Yesung, kau lupa siapa aku? Kita masih terikat hubungan." Pegangan tangannya dilenganku mengerat. "Andwae.. Lepaskan tanganku," Dia malah mendekat dan semakin menarikku untuk mendekatinya juga hingga sekarang kami berada dijarak yang sangat dekat.

Aku sungguh tidak mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan melupakan masa laluku. Memang benar aku belum mengatakan putus padanya, tapi tanpa aku katakanpun seharusnya dia tahu aku tidak ingin lagi bersamanya.

"Ayolah sayang.. Aku kesini dengan niat baik, jangan menatapku takut seperti aku seorang penjahat bagimu," Tangan Siwon satunya menarik daguku, sebisa mungkin aku mengelak. "Kau memang penjahat.. Masuk rumah orang sembarangan,"

"Ternyata kau sudah terpengaruh namja itu eoh?" Aku tidak menjawab. "Baiklah, kajja kerumahku.. aku akan membuatmu mengingat masa-masa dimana kau suka membunuh."

Siwon menyeret tanganku. Aku tidak dapat melawan, kekuatannya jauh diatasku. Aku berharap Kibum _hyung _segera datang dan menahan Siwon agar tidak membawaku. Tapi ternyata harapanku sia-sia, sampai kami didepan pintu Kibum _hyung _tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Siwon! Aku tidak mau.." Sekali lagi aku menghentakkan tangannya membuatnya terlepas. Dia menatapku tajam, tanpa aba-aba -atau mungkin aku tidak melihatnya- Siwon memanggil beberapa orang dewasa dari dalam mobil yang entah kapan sudah berada didepan rumah Kibum.

Dua orang dewasa itu menyeretku masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Siwon yang duduk disebelahku, sementara dua orang dewasa tadi berada disisi kiri dan kanan kami.

"Aku senang kau mau ikut denganku," Ujarnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipundakku. Ya~ sebaiknya ralat perkataanmu Siwon, aku malah tidak senang sama sekali. Dan mau ikut katamu? Bukannya aku dipaksa ikut denganmu?

"Nanti kau akan aku kenalkan pada Mom dan Dad, mereka pasti senang melihat kita bersama." Ucapnya lagi yang benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Siwon, sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah Kibum saja, aku mau memberitahu Kibum hyung kalau aku ikut bersamamu." Kataku basi-basi, siapa tahu aku bisa lari jika dia mau menuruti kata-kataku.

"Eum! Tadi aku sudah menulisnya untukmu. Bukankah aku baik?" A~ Sungguh.. "Bisa kita pergi ketoilet umum dulu? Aku mau pipis," Kali ini aku jujur, memang sejak sepulang sekolah tadi aku mau buang air kecil, tapi aku melupakan itu karena bertemu Siwon.

"Kau bisa melakukannya disini sayang.." Hey! Aku tidak gila. Ini didalam mobil, terlebih ada tiga orang dewasa yang tidak aku kenal.

Aku diam. Sampai akhirnya mobil Siwon memasuki gerbang besar, rumahnya berjarak sangat jauh dari gerbang ini seakan mereka begitu mengasingkan diri dari masyarakat, belum lagi pagar tinggi yang terbuat dari semen mengelilingi rumah ini. Seolah takut ada yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan didalamnya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu utama rumah besar Siwon kami turun, Siwon memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut dan baik, tangannya melingkari pinggangku erat.

"Aku harap Dad ada dirumah!" Dia berseru senang. Kami berjalan menuju ruang makan, sepanjang jalan rumah Siwon aku tidak melihat satupun yang mencurigakan seperti bangkai manusia, melainkan hanya benda-benda mewah dan cantik –menurutku.

"Mom.. Dad.." Disana aku melihat ada seorang perempuan cantik yang masih muda dan seorang lelaki tampan yang tak kalah muda sedang makan bersama.

"Siwon!" Perempuan itu menoleh terlebih dahulu diiringi sang lelaki. "Mom.. Dad.. Ini Yesung, pacarku." Aku membungkuk dalam.

"Sini makan bersama." Kami melangkah mendekati dua orang itu, Siwon mendudukanku disebelahnya, didepan kami adalah orang tua Siwon.

"Yesung.. Kau manis juga, aku Choi Victoria, dan ini suamiku, Choi Min Ho." Aku tersenyum manis pada keduanya, benarkah Victoria –perempuan secantik dan sebaik- ini seorang _psychopath_ seperti apa yang diceritakan Siwon padaku. Sedangkan Min Ho, dia terlihat sangat dingin.

"Ne, annyeong ahjumma, ahjussi." Dia kembali tersenyum padaku. "Panggil saja aku Mom seperti Siwon,"

"Ne?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku refleks. "Ah! Siwon, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Siwon hanya diam membiarkan kami semakin akrab.

"Begini Yesung. Kau akan menikah dengan Siwon sesuai tanggal yang sudah kami tentukan.. Makanya kau harus tinggal disini dan memanggilku Mom dan Min Ho Dad." Katakan jika telingaku rusak, katakan aku hanya salah dengar, atau ini hanya _typo _dari si pembuat?

"Ahjumma.. Aku dan Siwon masih sekolah, usia kami baru 13." Ucapku dengan mata membulat masih merasa sangat kaget. "Apa masalahnya?" Balas Min Ho santai, suaranya terdengar sangat dingin dan tatapannya menatapku sangat tajam.

"Aku.. Aku-" Min Ho memberiku _deathglare _terbaiknya dan sukses membuatku bungkam. "Ba-baiklah, Mom.. Dad.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya dan merutuk.

.

.

Malamnya aku tidak tidur bersama Siwon atas permintaanku. Jujur aku merasa sangat kaget, hey! Siapa yang tidak kaget diusia semuda yang seharusnya dijalani dengan canda-tawa khas anak-anak dan bermain dengan mainan malah dipaksa menikah.

Aku tidak berani mengatakan tidak, aku lihat tatapan mereka siap membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu. Ditengah malam begini insomniaku kambuh, akh! Menyebalkan sekali. Aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan dilantai dasar rumah keluarga Siwon.

"_Hiks.. Dad, Yesung-ie tidak suka denganku.." _Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara isakan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Aku berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut untuk memperjelas pendengaranku.

"_Aniya Siwon-ah.. dia mencintamu, dia hanya belum siap.. Dad janji akan membuatnya duduk diam bersamamu," _Aku mulai curiga dengan apa yang dikatakan –dari yang aku dengar itu adalah suara Siwon dan Min Ho- seperti menyangkut tentang diriku.

"_Dad janji?"_

"_Iya sayang.. Dad akan membuatmu bahagia bagaimanapun caranya.. karena kau anak satu-satunya dikeluarga ini yang akan menjadi pemimpin mafia setelah Dad pergi."_

"_Gomawo Dad.. Oh Ya Dad, Yesung-ie tidak mau tidur bersamaku. Tolong paksa dia ne.."_ Tidak salah lagi, Siwon memang membicarakan aku bersama Min Ho. Aku harus kabur dari rumah ini sekarang.

Aku melangkah asal menjauhi ruangan tadi, aku merasa banyak pasang mata tak terlihat mengawasiku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu aku harus keluar malam ini juga.

_Dugh.. _Punggungku menabrak entah apa dibelakangku saat aku berjalan mundur. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Victoria tersenyum misterius padaku.

"Ah-ahjumma.." Gugupku. Tangannya turun membelai lembut kepalaku. "Kau tahu apa akibat orang yang tidak menuruti perintah putraku Yesung? seorang yang disukai putra semata wayangku mencoba kabur dari sini.. Kau tahu apa akibat menentang kami?" Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kau beruntung menjadi orang yang disukai Siwon dan bukan masuk kedalam daftar orang dibenci. Tapi yang kau lakukan apa? Mencoba kabur? Kau fikir mudah?"

"Putraku begitu mencintaimu kau tahu? beberapa hari lalu dia datang dengan tertusuk pisau dan menangis, mengatakan kalau orang yang dicintainya pergi mengkhianatinya." Victoria berjongkok didepanku. Kedua tangannya meremas pundakku penuh harap.

"Jika kau sayang nyawamu tetaplah disini dan turuti perkataan Siwon, jika aku tahu kau membuatnya menangis maka-" Victoria menyeretku menuju ruangan didekat kami lalu membukanya.

Mataku membulat bahkan hampir muntah namun aku tahan. Aku berpegangan erat ditangan Victoria.

"Kau akan jadi 'manusia percobaan'.. Siwon mengatakan padaku dia ingin sekali memakanmu, tapi dia tahan karena rasa cintanya mengalahkan itu." Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku tidak mau jadi 'manusia percobaan'. Kalian tahu yang aku lihat?

Sungguh aku yakin jika kalian berada diposisiku mungkin kalian akan berteriak atau bahkan pingsan ditempat. Yang aku lihat adalah, ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram. Didalamnya banyak manusia baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, aku melihat mereka sangat tersiksa.

Ada seorang perempuan dikurung ditempat sangat sempit tanpa pakaian, mulutnya dijahit dan terlihat dia berusaha keluar. Seorang pria berbaring telentang diatas meja, alat kelaminnya terpotong dan diganti dengan alat kelamin perempuan. Ada yang membuat aku lebih merasa takut melihatnya, seorang entah perempuan atau laki-laki, tengannya terpotong, kepalanya yang tidak berambut sedikit pecah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan seorang perempuan tidak bertangan serta kedua kakinya dipotong hingga ia bergerak seperti kepiting diatas lantai. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat lebih lama.

"Ne Mom, aku janji akan menuruti perkataan Siwon. Jebal jangan jadikan aku seperti mereka," Aku berkata memelas padanya. Victoria menutup lagi pintu itu membiarkan orang-orang tadi berteriak 'Bunuh saja aku daripada seperti ini' didalam sana dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Anak pintar." Aku meneguk ludahku yang tiba-tiba terasa susah ditelan. "Sekarang temuilah Siwon. Aku yakin dia mencarimu," Aku mengangguk. Kakiku terasa membeku mencoba melangkah menuju kamar dimana Siwon berada.

Entah bagaimana lagi nasibku selanjutnya. Keluarga Siwon jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang hanya membunuh dan memakan manusia, sedangkan Victoria. Dia menyiksa menusia tidak bersalah itu dan terlihat tidak mau membunuhnya sama sekali.

Oh! Tuhan.. Takutnya aku sekarang. Selama aku membuat Siwon senang maka aku yakin tidak akan berakhir seperti itu.

"Siwon-ie," Panggilku pelan melihat Siwon berdiri didepan pintu kamar dimana aku tidur tadi. "Ugh!? Yesung, kau darimana?" Dia menghampiriku.

"Jalan-jalan dirumahmu, aku tidak bisa tidur." Siwon tersenyum senang. "Tidurlah denganku.. Aku takut," Kataku lagi.

Kami berdua masuk kedalam kamar, Siwon menutup pintunya sebelum kami berbaring dan aku hanya membalas pelukannya merasa dia memelukku.

"Siwon.. Jika aku menentangmu apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya pelan, namun aku rasa dia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? dikeluarga kami jika ada orang seperti itu maka akan dijadikan percobaan. Kalau kau yang menentangku mungkin akan aku serahkan pada Mom."

Ya Tuhan! Cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga. "Kumohon jangan. Aku janji tidak akan menentangmu, aku janji. Aku akan berbuat baik jika kau tidak menyakitiku."

"Ne~.. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Mom selama kau mematuhiku. Sekarang tidurlah," Aku memejamkan mataku erat mencoba tertidur dan melupakan bayangan 'manusia percobaan' yang aku lihat beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kibum masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia mengernyit melihat pintunya tidak dikunci dan buket bunga _baby breath _tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Yesung-ah!" Panggilnya. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban Kibum menuju dapur, biasanya jam segini Yesung membuat makanan.

Tapi tidak ada Yesung disana, diatas meja ada selembar kertas. Kibum mengambil lalu membacanya.

"_**Kibum! Aku mengambil kembali Yesung-ku.. Jika kau ingin mengambilnya datanglah kealamat ini "..." pasti Mom akan menjadikanmu 'manusia percobaan'.. Good Luck.. Choi Siwon."**_

**.**

**END**

**Atau**

**T.B.C**

**Aja?**

**.**

Sebenarnya ini bisa END disini aja lho (- _-)v ... Yesung akan menuruti perintah Siwon selama hidupnya.. Kibum tetap hidup jika tidak mendatangi rumah Siwon dan mengambil Yesung..

Ada yang mau rekomendasi (?) judul baru? Aku yakin ini udah gak nyambung sama judul.

Siapa yang suka kekerasan? *mata berbinar* aku juga sangat suka (TwT) #toss.. Soal masalah pairing itu ini jawabannya : dipart 1 dan 2 pairingnya KyuSung.. Berhubung aku suka YeWon jadi part kemaren, ini, dan seterusnya (?) akan jadi YeWon, Yesung juga gak mungkin bisa kabur dari rumah Siwon'kan?

Dan yang tanya kenapa aku ganti pen name mulu ini jawabannya : Itu hobi (?) aku, dari pertama aku jadi author aku sudah suka ganti-ganti pen name, sampe ada yang bilang aku plagiat ff orang (TuT) padalah itu ff aku juga, hanya pen name yang ganti (YwY).. Mungkin setelah ini aku gak ganti lagi, atau aku ganti sekali lagi terus gak lagi deh.. *maybe*

**Sekian AN panjang dari aku .. Biar ini semakin gaje bin absurd. Butt (?) eh, but maksudnya, Review please (^w^)**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
